


То, что происходит в Вегасе

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Radikal_and_Friedrich



Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dementia, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 11
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radikal_and_Friedrich/pseuds/Radikal_and_Friedrich
Summary: Спенсер просит об отгулах, чтобы провести время с матерью. У Хотча появляется нехорошее предчувствие.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895350
Kudos: 10
Collections: Criminal Minds Мибблы 5 лвл, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	То, что происходит в Вегасе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Happens in Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853298) by [Faefyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefyre/pseuds/Faefyre). 



***

Хотч в энный раз задался вопросом — а правильно ли он поступает? Эта мысль преследовала его на протяжении всего пути: от посадки в аэропорту и полёта до отеля, в который он направлялся. Вся его затея могла оказаться напрасной, и что тогда? Как он будет выглядеть, если всё, на самом деле, хорошо, и Рид просто решил провести с матерью ещё пару дней?

Однако шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что он прав. Что-то произошло, и Рид был не в порядке. Он не хотел думать, что всё это значит, ведь едва эта мысль поселилась в его голове, он тут же купил билет на ближайший рейс в Лас-Вегас. Хотч не был склонен к спонтанным действиям, о чём Хейли сто раз говорила ему во время их ссор, и он не был уверен, что сейчас самое время для них. Но, в любом случае, его самолёт уже приземлился в Вегасе, и менять своё решение было слишком поздно.

Он попросил Гарсию посмотреть, в каком отеле остановился Рид, и тоже забронировал себе там номер. Отель предсказуемо находился недалеко от заведения, в котором жила мать Рида. Хотч планировал вздремнуть, а затем позвонить Риду, сообщить ему, что находится в Вегасе, заказать что-нибудь из еды и пойти к нему в номер.

Но его план провалился к чертям, когда, зайдя в отель со своим багажом, Хотч увидел Рида, стоящего прямо посреди холла.

Он тут же заподозрил, что Гарсия настучала на него, но когда Рид увидел его и отреагировал с почти радостным удивлением, Хотч мысленно извинился перед ней.

— Хотч? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Конечно же, Хотч заранее приготовил ответы, но он не был готов к разговору в холле.

— Давай я зарегистрируюсь, и мы обо всём поговорим.

— Хорошо.

Он увидел, как лицо Рида слегка вытянулось, и понял, что тот перебирает в уме всевозможные сценарии того, что могло привести Хотча сюда.

Хотч зарегистрировался и быстро обдумал, где будет лучше всего поговорить. Идти в один из их номеров было странно, а холл как раз почти пустовал.

— Мы можем присесть на минутку? — спросил он Рида, который кивнул и направился к группе сидящих между столом и дверями.

Оказавшись вне пределов слышимости служащего отеля, дежурившего у стойки регистрации, они сели друг напротив друга. Рид выжидающе уставился на Хотча.

— Дело в том… — начал Хотч и удивился тому, как по-идиотски звучат его слова. Делать было нечего, и он просто решил сказать правду. — У меня появилось предчувствие, что что-то не так.

Он увидел, как брови Рида взлетели вверх, но тот позволил ему продолжить.

— Когда ты позвонил мне пару дней назад и попросил ещё немного времени, что-то… — Хотч неопределённо взмахнул рукой.

— Я что, пропустил звонок? — спросил Рид, и когда Хотч вопросительно посмотрел на него, тот пояснил: — Я пропустил твой звонок? Или ты решил не тратить время и сразу же сел в самолёт?

Хотч кивнул, потому что да, на самом деле, всё так и было.

— Я… Я подумал, что ты не захочешь рассказывать мне, что произошло.

— С чего бы тебе так думать?

— Потому что ты скрытный человек. Кроме того, ты не стал вдаваться в подробности, когда позвонил, и я предположил, что вопросы будут неуместны.

Рид улыбнулся.

— То есть, ты решил, что более уместно будет вот так объявиться передо мной?

— Нет, понимаешь, я… Я не знаю, Спенсер. Я просто волновался.

— Тогда поехали, — произнёс Спенсер, неожиданно поднявшись на ноги, и направился в сторону двери.

— Подожди, что? Поехали? — Хотч попытался догнать Рида и определить, в какой момент он полностью выпал из разговора.

— Повидаться с моей мамой, — ответил Рид, как будто это могло всё объяснить.

***

Они ехали обратно в отель в тишине, пока Рид не спросил:

— Что думаешь?

— Я предполагаю, что ты имеешь в виду не отношение к твоей матери в целом?

— Нет, в первую очередь не это.

— Она кажется рассеянной. Трудно сказать, потому что я точно не знаю, каков её исходный уровень, но ты никогда не упоминал ничего, кроме шизофрении. Она дважды рассказала нам одну и ту же историю, и я не уверен, что она поняла, кто я.

— Не поняла — и это не её исходный уровень. Раньше у неё вообще не было проблем с памятью.

Рид не отрывал взгляда от дороги, но Хотч видел, что его руки сжимают руль сильнее, чем это было необходимо.

Хотч вздохнул.

— У моего тестя Роя начались проблемы с памятью, и спустя несколько месяцев он вломился в свой старый магазин, потому что думал, что всё ещё работает там. Сейчас он живёт с Джессикой.

Рид коротко взглянул на него.

— Ему поставили диагноз?

— Да, примерно в то же время.

— Мне жаль.

— Всё в порядке — он на дух меня не переносит, потому что всё ещё винит в смерти Хейли. Но он хорошо ладит с Джеком.

— Я думаю, у моей мамы... Я думаю, у неё ранняя стадия Альцгеймера.

Хотч не мог оторвать взгляд от профиля Рида, который внимательно следил за дорогой и крепко стискивал руль. Он подумал, что за такой подбородок можно было убить. 

— Когда ты будешь знать наверняка?

— Пока мы разговариваем, её проверяют. Скоро.

Хотч кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Хотч взял недельный отпуск, так что в случае, если Рид не вышвырнет его по приезду в отель, возможно, он позволит поддержать себя и отвезти домой. Пока они ждали лифт, Хотч вопросительно посмотрел на Рида.

— Мой номер, — произнёс Спенсер вместо нормального объяснения. — Мне нужно немного расслабиться.

Хотч только кивнул, и через несколько минут они вошли в номер Рида на четвертом этаже. В окна лился солнечный свет, и первым делом Рид задернул шторы.

— Это может вызвать у меня мигрень, — сказал он, прежде чем скрыться в ванной.

Хотч неуверенно оглядел комнату и опустился на единственный стул рядом со столом.

Вернувшись из ванной, Рид сел на кровать и произнес:

— Прежде чем мы приступим к расслаблению, я всё же хотел бы знать, почему ты здесь.

Хотч устало вздохнул.

— Это трудно объяснить. Как я уже говорил…

— Даже не пытайся сказать, что это вещь из разряда «я-сделал-бы-подобное-для-каждого-члена-команды».

Хотч беспомощно посмотрел на свои руки, потому что это всегда было его оправданием. Во всяком случае, во всём, что было связано с заботой о Риде.

— Если бы у тебя «появилось предчувствие» насчет Дерека или Джей-Джей, ты бы никогда не запрыгнул в самолёт, не спросив их. Ты бы проявил заботу, вызвал их в офис, одарил строгим, но сочувствующим взглядом, но…

— Послушай, может, ты и прав. Я должен был позвонить, я должен был…

— Нет, Хотч. Аарон. Тебе не нужно было звонить. Я рад, что ты здесь. Я только что отвёз тебя, чтобы ты повидался с моей матерью, не так ли? Я не делаю этого с кем попало. Но ради всего святого, ты должен знать, что ты делаешь со мной, просто появившись таким образом! Ты должен знать, что это всё изменит. Я не смогу делать вид, что ничего не произошло, когда мы вернемся домой. И у меня такое чувство, что ты бы это предпочел.

— И какова же альтернатива?

— Ты действительно не можешь представить нас в каких-то иных отношениях? Только коллеги? Начальник и подчинённый?

— Оу… — Хотч сознательно разжал руки, вцепившиеся в подлокотники кресла.

— Так я и думал.

— Нет, я ... — Хотч попытался облечь свои мысли в слова. — Дело не в том, что я хочу, чтобы все было именно так. Между нами. Я хочу, чтобы всё стало иначе. Я просто никогда не думал... никогда не думал, что ты согласишься.

— И всё же, я сижу здесь и соглашаюсь, — Рид одарил его мягкой улыбкой.

— Но почему... Спенсер, я намного старше тебя. Я отец-одиночка. Я твой начальник, и мне приходится отдавать тебе приказы, с которыми ты иногда не соглашаешься. Я подвергаю твою жизнь опасности. Я…

— Всё ещё соглашаюсь.

— Но ты должен понимать, что это будет не так просто, как может показаться.

— Я и не говорю, что это будет легко. Я просто говорю, что хочу попробовать. Истинная проблема в том, Аарон, что если ты не уверен… Я не могу допустить, чтобы на этой неделе я потерял и маму, и тебя. В таком случае, будет лучше, если ты уйдёшь, и мы продолжим изнывать, как и раньше.

— Я не ухожу, и… Подожди, мы?!

— Я просто более сдержан, чем ты.

Хотч не устоял. Он начал смеяться и на один безумный миг даже подумал, что не сможет остановиться.

— Знаешь, это невероятно, — сказал Рид, улыбаясь.

— Что?

— Твой смех. Ты смеёшься так редко, что я помню каждый раз, когда ты это делал. Сейчас было очень хорошо.

— Ладно. Я иду к тебе, — объявил Хотч, и Рид немного раздраженно ответил:

— Я думал, ты никогда не спросишь.

Хотч встал, подошёл к кровати и сел рядом с Ридом.

— Технически, я не спрашивал, — мягко сказал он, прежде чем наклониться и накрыть чужие губы своими.

Одна ладонь Хотча запуталась в кудрях Рида, другая легла на поясницу. Руки Рида лежали на груди Хотча, но каким-то необъяснимым образом не отталкивали его.

— Я и не знал, как сильно этого хочу, — выдохнул Хотч в перерывах между поцелуями, и Рид спросил:

— Хочешь, да? 

Все, что оставалось Хотчу, это лишь ответить:

— Да, — и ещё раз. — Да. Но что насчёт твоего сна? — нерешительно спросил он через несколько минут, действительно не желая останавливаться.

— А кто говорил, что я хочу спать? — Рид выглядел смущенным.

— Ты сказал, что тебе нужно… — начал было Хотч, и Рид залился неудержимым смехом, заставляя его улыбнуться. — Что?

— Я сказал, что мне нужно расслабиться, и уж точно имел в виду не сон, — выдавил Рид, хватая ртом воздух. — Серьёзно, Аарон, иди ко мне, — он обвил руками шею Хотча и горячо поцеловал его.

Хотч ничего не имел против того, чтобы не спать, если это означало держать Рида в своих объятиях, быть до смерти зацелованным и медленно двигать руками под чужой футболкой. Кожа Рида была мягкой, горячей и идеальной, и Хотч внезапно почувствовал, что не может насытиться ею. Он потянул за края рубашки, и Рид поднял руки, чтобы Хотч смог снять её.

— У тебя такая шелковистая кожа, — выдохнул он, пытаясь дотронуться до Рида сразу везде.

— Боже, ты говоришь удивительные вещи, — простонал Рид, когда Хотч задел сосок, и потянул его за рубашку в свою очередь. — Снимай, — скомандовал он, и Хотч, затаив дыхание, повиновался.

Рид просто смотрел на него, улыбался и прикасался, совсем не так, как Бет, которая, увидев его обнаженную грудь, воскликнула: «О боже!», Бет, которую ему пришлось почти уговаривать снова его коснуться, Бет, которая всегда избегала его шрамов. Рид воспринимал их спокойно, и Хотч уже давно не испытывал такого облегчения.

По правде говоря, Рид уделял особое внимание его шрамам. Он мурлыкал Хотчу в шею, когда его пальцы исследовали их, его дыхание прерывалось, когда Хотч стонал. Кожа вокруг шрамов всё ещё не до конца восстановилась: некоторые из них реагировали на прикосновения, некоторые почти онемели. Разница в ощущениях от нежных поглаживаний Рида заставила его вздрогнуть.

— Ты великолепен, Аарон, — прошептал тот. — Не волнуйся. Я держу тебя.

И Хотч поверил ему.

Они едва что не срывали друг с друга брюки и нижнее белье, а когда наконец разделись догола, Хотч глубоко вздохнул и попытался мысленно подготовиться к предстоящему разговору.

— Спенсер, — начал он, опускаясь на кровать напротив него, — что ты… Я имею в виду, что тебе нравится? 

Хотч провёл рукой по волосам. Как он мог быть настолько плох в подобном?

— С тобой? Что угодно, — мягко сказал Рид, сверкая глазами. — Серьёзно. Просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

— Я не могу сказать, я…. Это было всего однажды, когда я учился в колледже.

И Рид, с его замечательным разумом и прочими прекрасными качествами, действительно поняв смысл болтовни Хотча, произнёс:

— Ложись рядом.

Хотч так и сделал. Рид подпёр голову рукой и сказал:

— Не имеет значения, как много у тебя опыта. Когда ты закрываешь глаза и думаешь обо мне, что приходит тебе в голову в первую очередь?

Хотч подумал, всего на один нелепый миг, не закрыть ли ему глаза, хотя и знал, что это не обязательно. В конце концов, это было легко. Он протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Рида.

— Твой рот, — тихо сказал он, и губы Рида изогнулись в лукавой улыбке. Он щелкнул языком по подушечке большого пальца Хотча и прошептал:

— Тогда вот он.

Хотч почувствовал, что становится невозможно твёрдым, и подумал, сможет ли он продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы действительно дождаться того момента, когда появится рот Рида. Однако мысли Хотча исчезли в глубоком стоне, стоило ему почувствовать, как Рид целует, кусает и облизывает его шею, а затем отстраняется, явно довольный поставленным засосом.

— Боже, Спенсер, — пробормотал Хотч, слегка смущенный своей реакцией.

— Такими темпами я полюблю то, как ты теряешь контроль, не так ли? — произнёс Спенсер, скользнув руками вниз по его груди.

— Если ты не будешь осторожен, я потеряю его раньше, чем ты думал, — ответил Хотч, чувствуя, как легкий румянец заливает его щеки.

Спенсер улыбнулся:

— Я никак не могу этого допустить, — и двинулся ниже. 

По-видимому, он был не в состоянии удержаться от поцелуев и укусов, с каждой секундой всё больше сводя Хотча с ума. Устроившись между его ног, он посмотрел на Хотча снизу вверх и сказал:

— Я держу тебя, помнишь? Постарайся расслабиться.

Хотч понял, что вцепился руками в покрывало, его бедра напряглись, да и все тело было словно на грани. Он глубоко вздохнул и попытался сделать, как ему было велено.

Рид не сводил глаз с лица Хотча, наблюдая, как он расслабляется, давая ему секунду покоя, прежде чем заглотить его член. Он придерживал бедра Хотча с силой, на которую только намекал, и когда Хотч выгнулся на кровати дугой, с его губ слетела череда ругательств вперемежку с именем _Спенсера_. 

Он едва успел прийти в себя, когда Спенсер отодвинулся и начал сосать. Жар и влажность его рта были удивительными, и руки Хотча двинулись вниз к голове Спенсера, ласково запутываясь в кудрях. Спенсер мурлыкнул в ответ, и Хотчу пришлось мысленно приложить все усилия, чтобы не кончить в ту же секунду. Он знал, что от того, как Спенсер прижимал его к кровати, на бёдрах проявятся синяки, и с нетерпением ждал, что через несколько дней сможет проследить их кончиками пальцев.

Дыхание Хотча стало прерывистым, и когда он почувствовал жар, пробежавший по спине, то простонал:

— Спенсер, притормози. — Тот остановился, прежде чем слова слетели с его губ. Внезапное отсутствие тепла вокруг члена заставило Хотча вздрогнуть. — Я не хочу, чтобы это закончилось так быстро.

— О, — произнёс Спенсер, выгнув бровь, — я понимаю. Ты действительно думал, что кончишь всего раз за ночь? — усмехнулся он.

— Ебать, — выдохнул Хотч, стоило Спенсеру провести языком от основания до головки.

— Отличное предложение на потом, — ответил Спенсер и снова сглотнул вокруг члена.

Хотч откинул голову на подушку и решил, что его телу пора прекратить борьбу, сдаться Спенсеру и просто расслабиться. Поэтому в следующий раз, когда он почувствовал покалывание в позвоночнике и знакомый жар внизу живота, он последовал за этим восхитительным ощущением и через несколько секунд взорвался оргазмом. Тот был чертовски интенсивным, и Хотч даже испугался, что потеряет сознание.

Когда он пришёл в себя, Спенсер снова лежал на нём, глядя на него сверху вниз с самодовольной улыбкой.

— Это было потрясающе, — прошептал Хотч, и взгляд Спенсера смягчился.

— Да, ты великолепно распадаешься на части.

Хотч улыбнулся. Он никогда бы и не подумал, что кто-то скажет о нем такое.

— Твой рот, — сказал он, чувствуя необходимость снова провести большим пальцем по губам Спенсера, — вдохновляет. 

Тот закрыл глаза и тихо застонал. Хотч посмотрел вниз и увидел, что у Спенсера все ещё стоит. На самом деле, Хотч был уверен, что тому должно быть больно, и восхитился самообладанием Спенсера, который терпеливо ждал, пока Хотч придет в себя.

— Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе, — сказал он, вновь чувствуя возбуждение при мысли о своих руках на теле Спенсера.

— Боже, да, пожалуйста, сделай это, — выдохнул Спенсер, и Хотч, обняв Спенсера ногой, перевернул их обоих. Он провел ладонью по его груди и животу, и, не в силах больше сдерживаться, направился прямо к его истекающему смазкой члену. Хотч жадно поцеловал Спенсера, желая, чтобы тот чувствовал себя так же восхитительно, как он сам несколько минут назад.

Хотч всё ещё ощущал собственный вкус на губах Спенсера, отчего у него слабели колени. Он обхватил член Спенсера, прерывая резкий вдох ещё одним поцелуем. Полагаясь на то, как ему самому нравится, чтобы к нему прикасались, Хотч начал двигать рукой, лаская Спенсера длинными уверенными движениями. 

Он хотел было спросить Спенсера, не нужно ли ему делать что-нибудь иначе, но тот задохнулся и откинул голову назад, сжимая чужие плечи, и вместо этого Хотч решил прошептать:

— Да, вот так.

Спенсер повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Хотч не смог сдержать улыбку при виде того, как развратно тот выглядел, толкаясь бёдрами в его кулак в идеальном контрапункте с движениями Хотча.

— О-о-ох, — простонал Спенсер, подняв дрожащую руку, чтобы проследить одну из ямочек Хотча, — ты прекрасен.

Хотч ускорился, пораженный звуками, которые Спенсер издавал, звуками, которые он заставлял его издавать. Спенсер сбился с ритма и, казалось, попытался сказать, что уже близко, поэтому Хотч просто продолжил уверенно ласкать его, шепча ему на ухо:

— Вот так, Спенсер, отпусти себя, покажи мне, как ты это делаешь.

И Спенсер послушался. Встретившись с ним взглядом, он кончил и выкрикнул что-то, что могло быть его именем. Спенсер изливался долго, и Хотч даже подумал, что тот никогда не остановится.

Позже, когда они легли, Спенсер обнял Хотча и устроил голову у него на плече.

— Видишь? Гораздо лучше, чем вздремнуть, — сонно пробормотал он.

Хотч неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся:

— Да, теперь я определенно понимаю твою точку зрения.

— Ты же знаешь, я гений.

— Да, — тихо ответил Хотч, целуя волосы Спенсера, — да, я знаю.

— Счастье тебе к лицу.

Хотч не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому просто что-то мурлыкнул. Спустя некоторое время, гадая, спит ли уже Спенсер, он тихо произнёс:

— Это не та неделя, когда ты теряешь меня. Ни эта, ни любая другая.

Спенсер ничего не сказал, но Хотчу показалось, что рука, обнимающая за талию, стиснула его чуточку сильнее.

Вскоре после этого он уснул, думая, что, к счастью, происходящее в Вегасе не всегда остается в Вегасе.


End file.
